


The Pod

by Zenece



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenece/pseuds/Zenece
Summary: B'Elanna shares an unexpected moment with her Captain on an alien planet...





	The Pod

I walk through the narrow streets of Thela and wonder if I’m still on the right track when I suddenly notice the sign I was looking for and stop. The building looks just like the others around, but it houses a popular Thelan relaxation facility, supposedly very similar to a health spa on Earth. 

I’ve never been much of a spa fan, to be honest. I don’t enjoy being naked with other people around. But Nicoletti assured me that this place is somehow worth it. She was here last night and according to her it was a heavenly experience. It was the look of rapture on her face when she talked about it that made me curious. So that’s why I’m here, looking around one final time in the hopes not to see too many familiar faces, before I take a deep breath and enter the building. 

The atmosphere in the lobby seems pleasant enough. I see mainly Thelans but they don’t seem too surprised to find a half-human half-Klingon in their midst. There is a woman at the counter who politely points me towards the changing cubicles and gives me the code to a locker so I can safely store my clothes. 

“Is it okay if I take my towel with me inside?” I ask, ready to turn around if the answer is ‘no’. 

She doesn’t bat an eyelid. “Of course.” 

Reassured I enter a cubicle and quickly undress, go through the disinfecting procedure and subsequently wrap my towel around my naked body. After storing my uniform, I walk into the relaxation area. The air is hot and humid, but pleasantly scented and I can almost feel it going inside the deepest nooks and crannies of my lungs. 

There aren’t that many people there. Most of them are Thelans and they are generally naked. They seem anatomically a little different from us, but I don’t want to stare.   
They don’t seem to mind my towel and my initial discomfort lessens a bit.   
Still, I’m keeping the towel exactly where it is, covering my modesty. It’s not like I’m ashamed of my body, it’s more like I don’t really feel comfortable sharing all its details with strangers surrounding me. 

After a minute of looking around I decide to start my journey to relaxation by taking a dip in a warm water pool. The pool is quite large and there are only two or three people in it. After checking my surroundings, I’m reasonably sure no one is ogling me. So I leave my towel on a chair next to it and quickly step into the water. 

A sigh escapes me as the warm water surrounds my body. 

As a half-Klingon, I have a fondness for warmth and being in this pleasantly hot and scented water makes me feel like I’m in a safe, remedial cocoon. There is a slight movement in the water, almost like it is caressing my body and I close my eyes, relishing the feeling. 

I stay in the water for quite a while, but eventually, curiosity drives me out and I wrap my towel around me again, feeling already less on edge than when I walked into this facility a little while ago. 

Strolling around at a leisurely pace, I look around to discover what other relaxation wonders this place has to offer. I walk through a sort of hall that has an intense light shining down on its occupants. It’s very bright but very soothing at the same time and my mind figures it probably partly emits infrared waves.

Another hall seems very humid, steam clouds escaping from the entrance and I don’t go in there because I figure my towel will get soaked in an instant and I don’t feel comfortable just leaving it and walking in naked yet.

I see some benches, much like wooden planks, on which people are just lying down with their eyes closed and I decide to skip those as well, not really knowing what they’re supposed to do. 

And then I see a sign indicating the way to ‘massage pods’.   
My interest is piqued, mostly because Nicoletti mentioned them especially as being the most wonderful thing ever. 

Apparently a person is supposed to get into one of these pods which surround the entire body, save the head. Nicoletti said she wasn’t sure how they worked, but somehow, the body is held suspended in the air inside the pod while a type of vibrational waves work their magic on every muscle in the body. 

I open the door to the pod area, which is less lit than the hallway and I find that it’s as good as empty. I vaguely think that’s weird, since according to Nicoletti it was clearly the highlight of the entire relaxation experience. 

As I walk further into the room and my eyes adjust to the dim light, I see that at least one pod is occupied and my eyes widen slightly when I recognize Captain Janeway.   
I can only see her face and her eyes are fluttering, between open and closed. 

“Captain.” I greet her, thinking it’s only polite to do so, not to mention fair to let her know that she’s not all alone in the room anymore. 

Her eyes shoot open when she hears me and in the dim light I discern her already rosy cheeks becoming a shade or two darker.   
“Lieutenant.” She stammers and then presses her lips together. 

I frown slightly, throwing her a half-smile before turning away from her to locate a pod for myself, not too close to her as to not invade her privacy too much. 

As efficiently as possible I let my towel slide off my body and position myself into the open pod. As it closes around me I throw a brief look in Janeway’s direction, wondering how much of my body she could have seen. Her head is turned in my general direction, but it’s too dark and she’s a little too far away to determine if she’s been looking at me or not. 

I forget about her when the pod around me activates and suddenly, my body is lifted, suspended in mid-air. Probably an anti-graviton emitter, my practical mind supplies helpfully. The sensation of being more or less weightless is an enjoyable one on itself already. One of the lights on my pod flickers and I can hear a barely audible hum starting around me. It feels like my skin is crackling with electricity, but it’s not painful at all. In fact it’s rather pleasant as if there are small droplets of energy raining down all over my body, amassing in a rivulet along my spine. 

The sensation goes on for a while and then the hum slightly changes. The intensity of the feeling also changes and the point of focus of the energy is no longer my skin, but instead it goes deeper into my body, seeping into my muscles. The energy is constant for a moment, as if assessing my body’s mass and measurements and then starts rippling through me. 

I groan as it kneads my muscles and belatedly remember that I’m not alone in the room. I feel embarrassed for a moment, but then figure that the Captain probably knows exactly how good it feels. 

Closing my eyes, I give into the pleasure of having such a thorough massage, although I do manage not to be so vocal about it anymore. I breathe deeply, enjoying the humming of my body. Waves of energy brush against my thighs, my back, my neck. When a pulse massages my left breast I feel my nipple harden in response and I bite back a moan. Suddenly I’m more alert to the sensations I’m feeling in certain parts of my body and I tentatively part my legs a little.

I gasp as the energy crackles against my most intimate flesh and I involuntarily squirm, trying to find an even better position. I find it soon enough and the pulses massage me intimately and unrelentingly. 

My breathing becomes irregular and I feel another moan rise in my throat. I stop the sound just in time when I think about the fact that the Captain is still in the room. I recall the look on her face when I walked in and it suddenly dawns on me that she’s experiencing the same thing I am: pure and unadulterated pleasure.

I risk a glance in Janeway’s direction and although she’s relatively far away from me in the dim-lit room, I’m absolutely positive she’s looking in my direction. 

She’s watching me. 

The thought unexpectedly sets my blood on fire. Somehow it heightens every sensation that my weightless body is experiencing and I find it increasingly difficult to not make a sound. Soft moans escape me and even in my unbridled state I pick up similar sounds coming from the other side of the room. 

She must be close too. 

The idea that we’re doing this together only intensifies the effects that the energy waves have on me. I’m breathing heavily, my weightless body trying to buck against the rippling caresses. I can’t control myself anymore. My release is imminent and guttural sounds escape my mouth. 

And then a few staccato moans reach my ears from across the room.   
The Captain’s orgasm triggers mine and I trash violently inside the pod when the energy pulses become too much to bear. 

I’m not really conscious of my environment for a couple of seconds after that but after a while I notice that the energy discharges have decreased in intensity again, reduced to an equivalent of a feathery touch on my skin. 

I exhale heavily, relishing in the aftermath, and turn my head in the Captain’s direction.  
Her pod is empty and I wonder for a moment if it was all real, but her moans still echo inside my head and I know that we involuntarily shared this erotic moment. 

I shiver runs over my spine as I realize that I’m probably the only one on board who knows what she sounds like when she comes.

~

It’s not very crowded in the Mess Hall when I enter for breakfast the next morning. I go up to the counter where Neelix is cooking and he beams brightly at me.  
“Good morning Lieutenant! Would you like some waffles?”

I hesitate for a moment, thinking back to the last time he tried to make waffles and they ended up tasting like a combination of old socks and lemons instead.

Not easily discouraged, Neelix gestures towards the room. “Everybody says they’re very good this time.” 

Unsure, I look over my shoulder. Everybody in the room equals four people: Parsons who isn’t even having waffles, Megan and Jenny Delany who are arguing and haven’t touched their food yet and Chell who’s eating voraciously but of course also has a cartilaginous lining on his tongue and a very strong stomach.

When I look back, Neelix has already put a plate in front of me. “You’ll love them.” He grins and I wonder how he manages to be so confident about his cooking skills when he gets criticized all the time. 

I pick up one of the waffles and tentatively take a bite. They are soft, not too sugary and have a vague vanilla flavor.   
I try to hide my surprise when I tell Neelix that they’re really good. 

His smile broadens even more and turns his head.   
“Would you like some waffles too Captain?” 

I look aside and notice that the Captain has entered the Mess Hall. There’s a slight pause in her step when she sees me, but then she continues towards us. 

Our inadvertently joint erotic massage on Thela last night is still fresh in my mind and as I’m nibbling my waffle, I wonder if she’s embarrassed about it. The discomfited smile she throws in my direction when she approaches seems to indicate that she is. 

“Good morning Lieutenant.” She mumbles without making eye contact and turns her attention to Neelix. “I’ll just have coffee. To go. Thank you.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want a delicious waffle, Captain?” Neelix asks her. “Lieutenant Torres says they’re the best she’s ever had, right Lieutenant?”

I grin as his propensity towards hyperbole never ceases to amaze me and turn towards the Captain. “Yup, they’re sinfully good.” I concur, and lick my lips to prove my point. 

A small blush creeps up her cheeks and she averts her gaze again. 

I want don’t want her to be embarrassed about what I witnessed last night. So I pick up a waffle and hold it in front of her. “It’s okay to indulge now and then…” I smile encouragingly at her, hoping to alleviate her humiliation.

Janeway turns to me and squints, throwing me a totally unreadable look for a moment. “Thanks.” She mumbles and snatches the waffle from my hand. Then she picks up her coffee and nods to Neelix and me, turning around to head to the Bridge.

I watch her go before I take another waffle from Neelix’ stack and grab my plate to find a seat.   
I can’t help but wonder what the Captain thinks of me after last night.

“And? Did you go there last night?”   
Nicoletti plops down on the chair next to me with a plate of replicated oatmeal. 

I eye her choice of breakfast. “You should really try the waffles.” I point out. “They’re delicious.” 

She frowns. “Uhuh, sure.” And then she looks at me pointedly. “So, did you?” 

I grin slyly. “I went there yes.” 

“Amazing, right?” Nicoletti grins back. 

I throw her a wicked look. “Oh yeah.” 

“Saunders found it by accident.” Nicoletti continues. “She loves all those wellness things and such. A couple of Thelans told her about their relaxation facilities and there she found the pods.” 

Nicoletti takes a piece from my waffle and tries it. “Mmm, you’re right these are pretty good!” 

I slap her hand good-naturedly. “Hey! Go get your own.” 

Susan grins. “Anyway,” she continues, “I don’t think the pods have the same effect on the Thelans. Nobody seemed to care much for it when I was there. Did you see any Thelans there?” 

“Nope.” I shake my head as innocently as I can. “No Thelans at all. You could be right.”   
It’s the truth after all: I didn’t see any Thelans, only the Captain. And Nicoletti definitely doesn’t need to know that.

My colleague places her hand on my arm. “Wouldn’t that be great?” She asks, and I realize I missed part of the conversation. 

“Huh?” I mumble. “Sorry, I was just thinking about those pods…”   
It’s a perfectly believable white lie.

She grins in understanding. “And I was just entertaining the possibility of acquiring one of them to place here on Voyager. That would be great, wouldn’t it?” 

I tilt my head. “And exactly how would we justify that on Engineering’s trade list? Because there’s no way we can just ‘sneak’ one on board.” 

Nicoletti scrunches her face. “We could try to convince the Doctor it’s for relaxation therapy.” 

I roll my eyes. “Susan. Imagine you’re in that pod. Imagine that it’s working its magic on you.” I speak and she closes her eyes. “Now imagine the Doctor standing next to you, asking if you already feel more relaxed…” 

Nicoletti shudders and I laugh.   
“Okay, point taken.” She grins. She leans forward and props her head on her hands. “I guess asking Neelix to get it under the pretense of relaxation will present the same problem?” 

“Most likely.” I concur and we both stay silent for a moment to think.

Suddenly Nicoletti grins. “If only the Captain knew what wonders that pod could do… She’d probably order a dozen of them.” 

I feel a blush spread on my cheeks at that as I think of a response.   
“If you want to be the one to have that conversation with the Captain, be my guest.” I mutter. 

And then my eyes widen as the solution occurs to me.   
“Susan, we don’t need an actual pod.” I exclaim and then look around as I realize we’re in the Mess Hall. “We only need the schematics of one.” I continue in a lower voice. 

Nicoletti blinks. “We’re still going to need all the components to build it…” She speaks doubtfully.

“Not if we build it on the Holodeck…” I grin and her eyes widen in understanding. “Think about it.” 

She smiles and tilts her head. “Do you think we can get the schematics?” 

“We’re meeting Nergui this afternoon to discuss the efficiency of the Thelan waste recycling systems, aren’t we?” I offer. “I’m sure we can convince her to get us the schematics, off the record.”

Snatching my last waffle from my plate, Nicoletti pats my back. “You’re a genius, Lieutenant.” 

“And you… are a thief.” I retort, plucking the stolen waffle from her hand.

~

Nergui didn’t want anything in return for the pod’s schematics, but I gave her a bottle of wine for the trouble anyway. 

For the past hour I’ve been encoding a holographic parameter file in order to make an exact holographic copy of the pod.

Finishing the last lines of code, I activate the program and give a satisfied glance at my work. The pod in front of me looks like the real thing, except that it’s standing on the Hologrid instead of a relaxation facility on Thela. 

I still have to create suitable surroundings, but that will have to wait. Because first, the pod needs a test drive. And of course I’m happy to volunteer. 

I take a moment to check if I have a sufficient amount of Holodeck time left and I assure myself that the privacy lock is engaged.   
Then I take of my clothes and mentally note that I also have to program in a clothes hanger of some kind. 

I step in the pod and it closes around me before it activates. The anti-graviton emitters fire up and I feel my body become weightless. It feels a little less enthralling this time and I wonder whether that is because I now know every little detail of the science that’s behind the sensations I’m experiencing. I tiny voice in my mind points out that it could also be because the Captain isn’t watching me this time.

The lights on the display blink and I feel the different energy discharges that first focus on my skin and then intensify to manipulate my muscles. Once again, the energy waves prove to affect certain areas of my body and this time I don’t hold back my vocal responses. The experience is almost every bit as enjoyable as the first time and my orgasm washes over me as a tidal wave. 

After I’ve regained my breath, I get out of the pod and reach for my combadge.   
“Torres to Nicoletti.” 

“Nicoletti here.” Comes the crisp reply.

“You’re right.” I grin. “I am a genius.” 

~

Our holographic indulgence works perfectly for about two weeks, until an unforeseen complication arises. 

In a staff meeting Harry Kim announces that there has been an inexplicable increase in Voyager’s power consumption. Thorough as always, Harry has already traced it down to the Holodeck. 

At the other side of the table the Captain frowns. “Our energy reserves are not so high that we should go around wasting power on the Holodeck.” 

“I’ve traced most of it down to one program that has been accessed eighty-seven times.” Harry continues. “But I don’t know what it is. It’s encrypted.” 

I briefly close my eyes and risk a glance at the Captain.  
She nods at Harry. “Keep at it. Let’s see what you can find out.” 

The young Asian man turns to me. “I could use your help with this.” He flashes me a smile.

I resist the urge to groan. While I’m flattered he acknowledges my technical skills, I don’t want to be the one to put him on the trail of the pod program. And I certainly don’t want to be the one explaining to him why it’s so popular among the female crewmembers. 

Janeway adjourns the meeting and Harry looks at me expectantly. 

“I’ll catch up with you.” I mumble, catching the Captain as she exits the Briefing Room.   
“Captain, do you have a moment?” 

She nods briefly. “Follow me to my Ready Room.” 

I throw Harry a look, indicating that I’ll catch him later, although I already know I will do my best to avoid him.

Janeway heads straight for the replicator as we enter her Ready Room and looks over her shoulder at me. “What can I do for you?” 

I bite my lip, wondering how to phrase my confession. I want to be vague enough not to make it too awkward, yet clear enough so she gets it without question. And I don’t want to get in trouble any more than necessary. 

Janeway squints at me when I’m silent for too long and tilts her head. “Coffee?” 

Grateful for the time it buys me, I nod in acceptance. 

After replicating a tray, the Captain moves to the upper level and places it on the coffee table. We both sit down and she fills the cups with the hot dark liquid.

I lean forward to grab my cup, taking my time adding milk and sugar. 

“Whenever you’re ready…”   
I can hear the slightest trace of a smile in her voice. 

Cradling my cup, I half-turn towards the Captain. I better explain before I lose my nerve.  
“The holoprogram that Harry was talking about, you know, the one that consumes so much power?” 

“What about it?” Janeway prompts.

“It’s a holographic replica of the pod on Thela.” I add and cast my eyes down. I can feel that I’m blushing. 

“I know.” 

My head snaps up in surprise at her words. “You… know?” I echo.

She must find that funny, because the smile that has been playing around the corners of her mouth, briefly breaks into a full grin. 

“How?” I ask, wondering how on earth she found out about it. I was under the impression that only a couple of women knew about it. Then again, considering how many times the program has been activated during these two weeks, it’s difficult to imagine there are women on this ship who haven’t heard about it.

“I’m the Captain. It’s my job to know these things.” She replies quizzically. 

My shoulders sag and I hang my head. My plan, it turns out, was not as under the radar as I had hoped it would be.   
“I’ll delete the program from the database, Captain.” I concede. “That way it can’t interfere with Voyager’s power consumption anymore.” Then I frown. “Wait, if you already knew, then why did you order Harry to continue his investigation?”

“Because I like seeing you squirm.” She states promptly.

I snap my head up again, almost shocked to find her grinning. Briefly I wonder what happened to the woman who could barely face me in the Mess Hall two weeks ago, on the morning after our joint pod session. I thought she was embarrassed then. But now I’m wondering… was she?

“Do you think there’s a way to lower the power consumption?” Janeway continues as if asking me to adapt an erotic massage device is the most normal conversation topic in the universe for a Captain and a Chief Engineer.

“Uh, the technology is based on inverse polaron pulses…” I stammer. “It takes a lot of energy to create them.” 

“What if we used focused polaron bursts instead?” The Captain asks.

It’s pretty obvious she’s seriously been thinking about this. “It will be nearly impossible to get the same ripple effect with bursts. And I think the ripple effect is exactly what makes the whole experience… interesting.” 

Somehow I still can’t wrap my mind around the fact that I’m having this conversation with the Captain. 

“Hmm. Good point.” She mutters and tilts her head. “Any other ideas?” 

We both sit in silence for a moment, but I can’t really focus on the technical side of this conversation. I’m still not completely at ease and then I think that maybe this is just Janeway’s way of getting back at me. After all I did walk in on her during a very personal moment. Suddenly I feel the need to apologize.  
“Captain, I’m sorry.” I break the silence. “I’m sorry for invading your privacy on Thela.” 

Janeway studies my briefly over the rim of her coffee cup.   
“It’s alright, B’Elanna.” She replies slowly after a beat and then shrugs. “After all, I invaded yours just as much.” She gives me a lopsided grin. “I think we’re even.” 

“I didn’t really mind.” I blurt out, and then blush when I realize how it makes me sound like a pervert who enjoys being watched by others. “I mean- I didn’t…” I stammer. “It’s not like I’m, you know, …”

Her hand finds its way to my knee. “It’s alright, B’Elanna.”   
She sounds calm, collected, confident and she holds my gaze as I look up at her. “I understand.” She adds pointedly. 

My eyes widen slightly. “You liked it.” I breathe and I see a flicker of something unidentifiable cross over her face. I tilt my head. “It was kinda hot.” I confess softly. “Watching someone… being watched by someone…” 

She leans forward and increases the pressure on my knee.   
“No, not ‘someone’.” She whispers.   
“You.”   
She pauses and I can’t do anything but stare at her. 

“I want you to know that.” She adds softly as an afterthought, as if she just casually shared a piece of random information: do with it what you want.

Her eyes rest on my face, scanning it for any kind of reaction.   
I throw her a hesitant smile, which I hope conveys everything I want to share but can’t put into words right now: that I’m surprised, flattered, scared, turned on, uncertain and receptive all at the same time. 

Her answering smile mimics mine and we hold each other’s gaze, wordless, for a few long seconds. 

Then the door chime sounds and the moment is broken. 

Janeway ducks her head briefly to compose herself and when she looks up, she’s all business. The quick transformation fascinates me. 

“Come in.” 

Chakotay walks in, holding a few PADDs and stops when he sees me.   
“Oh, I’m sorry.” He addresses the Captain. “I didn’t know you were still busy.” 

Janeway nods her head once to accept his apology. “That’s alright Commander, I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

Then she turns back to me and her face softens again.   
“We can continue this conversation later some time. If you want…” 

I nod slowly. “Okay.”

I only notice her hand is still on my knee when she retracts it so I can get up and leave. 

~

Harry finds me in my office an hour later.   
“What did you find out so far?”

“Huh?” I force my brain to return to the present moment and try to figure out what he’s talking about.

“The mysterious holoprogram that uses so much energy?” He clarifies, looking at me like it’s completely unfathomable that I would have forgotten about that. 

Damn it. It totally slipped my mind that Harry was still hunting down my pod program.  
“Oh that.” I state lightly, trying to downplay the importance of it. “The Captain told me we should just disable that program until further notice.” 

His face falls and his disappointment is almost tangible. “Really?” 

“Yup.” I nod, feigning interest in the work in front of me, hoping he’ll get the hint, drop it and leave me alone.

He keeps standing next to me though. “But… don’t you want to know what that mystery program is all about?” 

“Not really.” I shrug and he frowns because he knows very well that ordinarily I would never resist a challenge like that.   
I look up at him. “The Captain said ‘drop it’, so I dropped it. I’ve got enough to do as it is.”

“Okay…” His shoulders sag just a little bit, like someone took away his favorite toy, but I’m relatively sure he got the message. 

When he’s gone, I go back to pondering my conversation with the Captain in her Ready Room.   
She liked me watching her… Me, specifically. And that I was watching her as well. And listening to her. And wanting to touch her…

“Hi!” 

I jump about a meter in the air when Nicoletti pokes her head around the corner of my office door.

“Sorry to startle you.” She speaks as she enters. Then she lowers her voice. “Did you know that Harry Kim has been poking around to find out more about the pod program?” She asks, slightly worried.

I exhale. “Yes, I just told him a moment ago to let it go.” 

Susan frowns. “Do you think he will?” 

“He should.” I shrug. 

She nods doubtfully.   
“So it’s safe to access it again?” 

I hate that I have to be the one to spoil the fun for her.   
“The program has been disabled until further notice.” 

Her eyes widen. “What? Why?” 

“Its power consumption is through the roof, because of the inverse polaron pulses the pod uses.” I explain. “That’s the reason why the program was on Harry’s radar in the first place. We can’t afford to waste that much power.” 

Nicoletti sighs sulkily. 

“And how many women know about this program anyway?” I ask her as something occurs to me. “It has been accessed eighty-seven times in the last two weeks. I thought it was just for you, me and Saunders?”

She blushes. “Well, we kinda let it slip to some of our friends…” 

I raise my eyebrow. “And by ‘some of them’ you mean every woman on this ship, maybe?” 

Nicoletti’s answering grin has ‘guilty’ written all over it. “Well maybe not EVERY woman…” She starts. “I’m sure the Captain-”

I cut her off. “The Captain knows about it too.” 

Susan blanches visibly. “Oh my god. Are we in trouble?” 

“That remains to be seen.” I state. “Though I’m sure we will be if all your friends start a riot when they find out that the program is down.”   
I hope that my words are enough to persuade her that it’s in everyone’s best interest to discreetly drop the matter and move on. 

“I’m on it.” She nods, cleverly distilling my orders to keep this quiet from my message.

“Good.” I reply, hoping that everyone will stop bugging me about the pod program now.   
I have far more interesting things to think about. 

Alone in my office again, I lean back in my chair and close my eyes for a moment, allowing myself to think back to the Captain’s words and their implications. 

My reverie is again cut short again when Ensign Mulcahey requests my assistance for a problem with the magnetic constrictors.   
It takes me the rest of the day to get them properly aligned again and by the time I finally reach my quarters, it’s already late in the evening. 

I take a shower and the sonic pulses gently caress my skin in a way not totally dissimilar to the energy pulses in the pod, only much, much softer. I wonder if the sonic pulses could be modified to mimic the polaron pulses, but it seems like a long shot.   
Still it might be worth to discuss it with the Captain. Although there is one other topic I want to discuss with her first. 

Stepping out of the shower, I get dressed and make my way to her quarters. She did say she wanted to continue our conversation… I figure now is as good as any time. 

Even though it’s late, she opens the door almost immediately after I’ve pressed the door chime.   
With a twinkle in her eyes she steps back a little, just enough to let me in and let the door close behind me. 

She’s standing very much in my personal space and looks up at me questioningly, although the smile ghosting around the corners of her mouth betrays that she knows very well why I’m here. 

“Tell me more?” I ask softly. 

She licks her lips and tilts her head to the side.   
“Are you really here to talk?” She asks huskily, suggestively.

I briefly wonder if I’ve ever felt this intoxicated by anyone’s presence before.   
She’s standing so close to me, we’re effectively sharing each other’s breath. My head is suddenly swimming in anticipation.

“No.” I answer softly, keeping my eyes firmly on hers as I lean closer to her. Her eyes widen slightly as she expects me to kiss her, but I move my head next to hers.   
“I’m here to watch.” I whisper softly in her ear before drawing back. 

Her eyebrow quirks up in surprise, but then she gives me a sultry smile. “Okay…” 

Never breaking eye contact, she slowly starts backing up, making her way toward the middle of the room, all the while slowly unzipping her uniform jacket. She takes it off and carelessly drops it on the floor.   
“Like this?” She asks teasingly.

I swallow hard. “Yes.” I hiss. 

She sensually bites her lip as she untucks her grey shirt from the waistband of her pants and then in one fluid motion pulls it over her head. I lick my lips at the sight of her breasts presented to me in an ivory satin bra. I absently notice it nicely brings out her porcelain skin. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you like to watch, were you?” She purrs.

I grin wolfishly and see her eyes widen just a bit in excitement. 

Then she slowly moves her hands to the catch of her pants and lets them slide down her legs as well, elegantly stepping out of them.   
I’m delighted to see that her panties match her bra.

“Like what you see?” She drawls.

There’s only one thing missing.  
“Loosen your hair.” I tell her and I watch mesmerized as she reaches up to undo the clips and the copper tresses cascade down her shoulders. 

“Perfect.” I whisper and then my mouth goes dry as she cups her breasts and starts teasing her nipples through the fabric of her bra. I can see them hardening as she moans softly. 

A small noise escapes me as well and it makes her stop. She looks at me appraisingly.  
“You know, you’re definitely overdressed for this occasion.” She grins.

I don’t need any more encouragement.  
Unceremoniously I unzip my jacket and pull my shirt over my head. I reveal my body without much ado. No fancy bra for me, just Starfleet issued underwear. 

My usual dexterity seems severely impaired by recent events, because I fumble with the catch of my pants like some kind of idiot.

Her hands cover mine.   
“Need some help with that?” 

I look up. Her face is just inches away from me.   
The huskiness of her voice, her warm breath on my face, the sensual look in her eyes,…   
It all makes me lean in and capture her lips with mine to kiss her hungrily. 

First she moans in surprise deep in her throat but then she kisses me back ravenously.   
She tastes just as intoxicating as I expected her to. 

My hands cup her face to deepen the kiss and she moans again.   
It sets my blood on fire.

She pulls back, with effort.   
“I thought you were just here to watch…” She breathes.

“I changed my mind.” I growl, closing the distance again.

She places a finger against my lips to stop me.   
“So what do you want then?” She asks, breathlessly.

Oh, I can think of a thing or two. But I decide that actions say much more than words.  
So I part my lips and her breath hitches as I slowly engulf the tip of her index finger with my mouth. Then I take her hand and guide it down, inside my panties, having it cup my most intimate flesh.   
Her eyes widen at my obvious arousal.

“I want you.” I hiss before capturing her lips again. 

She surprises me by pushing her body against mine, roughly maneuvering me to the table so I can lean against it. She tugs my pants down to give her more maneuvering space as her fingers caress me. 

I moan. It’s been too long since anyone has touched me like that. 

Then her fingers gently enter me, filling me up. My breath hitches. Her thumb keeps caressing me, as her fingers start making long strokes.   
Her other hand palms my breast, but my bra is still in the way. I quickly take it off and push my chest forward, presenting my breasts to her. 

Eager for her touch, I push myself against her. I growl when she pushes back. Her hands, fingers, lips, … They’re on me, in me, touching, stroking, teasing.   
My head is swimming with all the sensations she evokes in me. 

With a moan, I bury my face in her neck and push more urgently against her as I feel my orgasm approaching. 

“Look at me.” She whispers in my ear. “I want to watch you come.” 

The request sends a shiver through me and I tilt my head back, trying to keep my eyes open and fixed on hers. The look on her face, her intense fixation on me, is my undoing. My muscles clench around her fingers, trapping her inside my body, trying to keep her close to me forever. 

She holds my spasming body close and softly kisses my temple.   
“I take it you enjoyed that.” She whispers softly.

“Mmhmm.” I murmur. I cup her face and delicately kiss her. My hands tangle in her hair as our kissing intensifies. She presses her body against mine again and hisses when I press my thigh against her center.

“Let’s move this somewhere more comfortable.” I whisper hotly in her ear. 

My pants are still around my ankles and I quickly step out of them before I grab her outstretched hand and follow her to the bedroom. 

Inside, I snake my arm around her waist and pull her against me. I place feathery kisses on anything within reach –her hair, her ear, her chin, her nose– until I catch her lips again for a toe-curling kiss. My hands roam freely over her body and I carefully undo the clasp of her bra. I slide the straps off her shoulders and lick my lips at the sight of Kathryn Janeway, revealed to me for the first time. 

I bend forward to kiss her jaw, then downward along her throat and place my hands on her hips, gently pushing her towards the bed.   
She lays down on it, leaning on her elbows and I hover over her, kissing her clavicle, the top of her left breast and then take her nipple –hard as a pebble– in my mouth. 

Her head tilts back and a deep guttural groan escapes her. I lavish the rosy bud and let my hand toy with the other one, before I continue my way down. She helpfully lifts her hips when I encounter the last piece of clothing that stands between me and her. In one swift move, her panties are discarded. 

I place my head between her legs and turn it to kiss the inside of her thigh. Then inch closer, impossibly slow, towards my goal. 

“B’Elannaaa…” She groans impatiently, obviously wanting me to hurry up.   
But I take my time. 

She’s ready, I can clearly see that. I smell it too, the scent of her so enticing I have to force myself not to go faster. But I know that anticipation is half the fun. So I take my time, teasing and kissing her. Her hips move, involuntarily –or more likely completely voluntarily– trying to expedite things. 

She gasps loudly when I place my tongue against her wanting flesh. Her heat rivals mine, and my tongue just stays still for a few tantalizing moments. She bucks against me and I grab her hips to hold her steady as my tongue explores. 

I didn’t expect her to be quite so vocal about enjoying her pleasure and briefly wonder how much she held back in the pod on the planet.   
When I look up, I can see she’s still leaning on her elbows, but her head is bent backwards, the muscles in her throat straining. 

As if sensing my eyes on her, she tilts her head back to look at me with unfocused eyes.   
Our gazes lock and I choose that moment to slowly slide two fingers inside her.   
Her mouth opens in the most delicate ‘o’-shape and a sudden heat rushes through my veins at the sight. 

Her hand tangles in my hair and she pulls at it, needing me on top of her. I know she can taste herself on my lips when we kiss.  
I writhe against her, careful not to be too heavy on top of her, continuing to caress her. 

Her hand finds my wetness easily and I gasp when she touches me. We both moan, our bodies sliding over each other, nudging each other closer to the edges of pleasure.   
Her moans become even louder, more punctuated and I feel her hand twitch against me. Involuntarily I answer her sounds with my own. Her body jerks underneath mine a second before mine crashes on top of her, and we both topple over the edge in a series of uncoordinated spasm. 

Heavy breathing fills the air for a moment and then she exhales loudly. 

“Dear god, you are so much better than that pod.” She smiles, still trying to catch her breath. 

“And much more energy efficient too.” I grin, lifting my head to look at her.

Her eyes are filled with mirth.   
“So can I still count on your services even if you find a way to run the pod program with less energy?” 

I tilt my head. “I’m won’t have time to work on that if I’m here pleasuring you all the time.” I state cheekily before leaning down to kiss her again. 

“Good answer.” She murmurs against my lips with a smile. 

I back down and nestle against her, my body still humming in the aftermath.   
“You know,” I start asking the question that has been running in the back of my mind for a while now, “you never did tell me how you found out about the pod program in the first place.” 

She grins. “It seems we both had the same idea of only getting the schematics instead of the whole pod.” She confesses. “But when I asked that Thelan girl about them, she told me she’d already given them to you for a bottle of wine.” She props her head up her elbow and narrows her eyes. “Which reminds me that you conducted illegal trades behind my back.”

I trace her jaw line to the tip of her chin with my finger.   
“Is there anything I can do to buy off my punishment for that?” I ask innocently.

She leans into me and grins before catching my lips with hers.   
“I have one or two ideas…”


End file.
